You're Still The One
by rita louise evans
Summary: Jeff and Trish Fanfic Please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**You're Still The One**

**Chapter One Getting Together**

Trish had just got a job at the wwe. Her best friend Amy was a wrestler there and she helped Trish get the job there. When she arrived Amy showed her around and introduced her to everyone there.

"Trish there's some one I really want you to meet" Amy said.

"Ok" Trish said.

Then Amy took her to the Hardy Boyz locker room.

"Trish this is my boyfriend Matt we've been together for six months now" Amy said.

"Hi nice to meet you" Trish said.

"It's nice to meet you too I've heard so much about you" Matt said.

"Matt where's Jeff" Amy asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure he'll be here soon" Matt said.

"Oh ok we'll see you later" Amy said and kissed him.

Then they left and Amy took Trish to the eating area.

"Trish I've got a match in five minutes so I'm just going to get ready I'll meet you here after my match and if you need anything just go and ask Matt and he'll help you" Amy said.

"Ok thanks Amy" Trish said.

When Trish left this man walked in to the eating area and Trish thought who is that he is fine so she went up to him to introduce herself.

"Hi I'm Trish I just started working here" Trish said.

"Hi I'm Jeff" Jeff said.

"Oh you're Matt's brother" Trish said.

"You know my brother" Jeff asked.

"Yeah he's Amy's boyfriend I met him about five minutes ago" Trish said.

"Oh ok we'll it's nice to meet you well I've gotta go I've got a match in ten minutes and I was supposed to meet my brother twenty minutes ago" Jeff said.

When Amy got back from her match Trish told her she met Jeff.

"Oh ok" Amy said.

"He seems like a really nice bloke" Trish said.

"He is but he's always getting in trouble" Amy said.

"What do you mean" Trish asked.

"He's always late and Matt's always sticking up for him and sometimes he can be so annoying" Amy said.

"Oh ok he didn't seem that way to me" Trish said.

"Trish don't get me wrong I like Jeff he's a good friend of mine but Trish if you were to go out with him it would never last he's too messed up to hold down a serious relationship" Amy said.

"Amy I never said I would go out with him I'm just saying he seems like a nice person" Trish said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two weeks later Trish and Jeff we're in the canteen.

"Trish would you like to go out some time" Jeff asked.

"Sure I'd like that" Trish said.

"Ok how about tomorrow after the show" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff" Trish said.

When Jeff got to the hotel room Matt left a note saying that he was staying in Amy's room so Jeff went downstairs to the bar and got really drunk and when Matt came in Jeff was nearly passed out so Matt took him upstairs to their room and put him to bed.

"Jeff when are you gonna grow up" Matt said.

But Jeff was already asleep so he didn't hear him then Matt went back to see Amy.

"How is he" Amy asked.

"He's sleeping it off" Matt said.

"Matt what are we gonna do with him" Amy asked.

"We just got to help him" Matt said.

"Matt I know you're his big brother but you can't always be there for him" Amy said.

"I have to he's got know one else" Matt said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day Jeff met Trish after the show and they went to the local restaurant.

"I'm so glad you agreed to go out with me" Jeff said.

"Me too" Trish said.

"I know Amy told you to stay clear but Amy and Matt don't get me they think I'm bad but that's not true I'm just misunderstood see I love wrestling but sometimes I just wish I was doing something else and that's why I act out" Jeff said.

"Oh ok why don't you just leave then" Trish said.

"I can't it's not that I won't to leave it's just that I'd just like it if I didn't have to do everything with Matt I love my brother but he's so annoying he just won't let me be me" Jeff said.

"Jeff I had no idea that you felt this way why don't you tell Matt how you feel" Trish said.

"I've tried but he won't listen to me" Jeff said.

"Well Jeff if I was you I would keep trying" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish I'm glad you came to the wwe" Jeff said.

"Me too" Trish said.

After they finished eating he took her back to her hotel.

"Goodnight Trish I had a wonderful time" Jeff said.

"Me too" Trish said and kissed him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After they had secretly been dating for six months they decided to tell everyone. So they gathered everyone together in a bar near the arena and

"Me and Jeff have been seeing each other for six months" Trish said.

And everyone was shocked and everyone said it wouldn't last. And Trish and Jeff looked hurt by their friends reactions and left. But Matt saw a change in his brother he was never late and he stopped being an idiot and he seemed totally different.

"Amy have you noticed the change in Jeff lately" Matt asked.

"I know it's like we got the old Jeff back" Amy said.

"I know what you mean he's like the Jeff I've always known I think Trish is good for him" Matt said.

"Me too but I still don't think it will last there just too different" Amy said.

When Trish and Jeff got back to the hotel Jeff ordered them some thing to eat.

"Baby don't listen to what everyone was saying I know we'll be together forever" Trish said.

"I don't care what they say I love you and you love me that's all that matters" Jeff said and kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter Two The Proposal **

Jeff and Trish have been together for three years now and Jeff thought it was time to propose so he went to the jewelry store and designed the perfect engagement ring. Then he went home and Trish was still asleep so he decided to make them some breakfast. Ten minutes later Trish came downstairs.

"Morning baby" Trish said.

"Morning beautiful" Jeff said.

"Baby where did you go this morning when I woke up you weren't here so I went back to sleep" Trish said.

"I went for a walk I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you, then I came home and you were still in bed so I thought I'd make us breakfast" Jeff said.

"Thank you baby" Trish said and kissed him.

"Baby I was thinking would you like to do something today" Jeff asked.

"Ok baby what did you have in mind" Trish asked.

"I was thinking we could fly into LA and go and see a basketball game" Jeff said.

"Ok baby who's playing" Trish asked.

"The LA Lakers are playing the New York Knicks" Jeff said.

"Ok baby while we're in LA I can do some shopping" Trish said.

"Ok baby" Jeff said.

When they got to the airport Jeff took Trish inside and got the tickets for LA.

"Trish I won't be long I've just got to go and get something" Jeff said.

"Ok baby I'll come with you" Trish said.

"You can't I won't be long" Jeff said.

"Ok baby I'll just go and buy a coffee" Trish said wondering what was going on.

"Ok baby I'll meet you at the coffee shop" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said.

Then Jeff went to the jewelry store to pick up the ring and he bumped in to Matt and Amy.

"Hey Jeff what's up" Matt asked.

"Nothing I gotta go I'm meeting Trish" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff tell Trish I said hi" Matt said.

"I will bye Matt, Amy" Jeff said.

Then he went to the airport to meet Trish.

"Hey baby are you ready to go" Trish asked.

"Yeah I bumped into Matt and Amy and they told me to tell you hi" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said.

An hour later they arrived in LA.

"Baby I was thinking it would be too late to go home so I thought we could stay in a hotel" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said.

Then they went to the game at half time LA were beating New York 44- 38 during the half time Jeff got down on one knee.

"Baby what are you doing" Trish asked wondering what was going on.

"Look up to the score board" Jeff said.

Trish did and it said Trish I love you will you marry me.

"Baby are you sure about this" Trish said.

"I've never been more sure in all my life Trish will you do me the honor of being my wife" Jeff asked.

"Yes of coarse I'll marry you" Trish said.

Then Jeff put the ring on her finger and kissed her and everyone cheered. After the match they went to the hotel.

"Jeff I can't believe you did that it's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me" Trish said.

"You're worth it Trish you have made me the happiest man in the world I love you so much" Jeff said.

"I love you too" Trish said and kissed him.

A couple of days later they went back to North Carolina and they met Matt and Amy at this restaurant near they live to tell them the news.

"You can't be serious your getting married" Matt said.

"Yes Matt we are very serious we love each over" Jeff said.

"Do you really think this will last" Matt said.

"Matt I know I screwed up in the past but I love Trish more than anything and I would never hurt her and if you can't see that then don't come" Jeff said and walked off.

Then Trish went after him, when she caught up with him.

"Baby don't listen to them" Trish said.

"Trish why can't they just be happy for us, why can't they see how much I love you" Jeff said.

"Jeff you don't need to prove anything I love you that's all that matters" Trish said.

"Baby your right what would I do without you" Jeff said.

"Jeff I love you too" Trish said and kissed him.

A couple of later Matt came over.

"What do you want" Jeff asked.

"I came to apologize about earlier it was just a shock when you said you were getting married" Matt said.

"That's ok Matt I forgive you" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter Three The Wedding**

On the day of the wedding Jeff and Matt were getting ready for the ceremony.

"Jeff I just wanted to say I'm sorry I didn't support you and Trish in the beginning I just didn't think that you'd last you're just so different" Matt said.

"That's ok bro I understand but being with Trish has changed me I love her so much I've never felt this way about anyone not even Beth I would die for her" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm so glad you've found the one you want too spend your life with when I married Amy it was the best day of my life and when you get married everything changes you'll do anything for her" Matt said.

When Trish was getting ready her mom came in.

"Sweetie are you ready" Trish's mom said.

"Yes mom I'll be ready in about five minutes" Trish said.

"Ok sweetie" Trish's mom said.

"Trish I'm glad you didn't listen to me and Matt you and Jeff are great together" Amy said.

"Thank you Amy" Trish said.

"Trish ever since you been with Jeff everyone's noticed the change in him he loves you so much he can't stop talking about you and how wonderful you are" Amy said.

"Really Amy I love him so much as well and I can't wait to become Mrs Hardy" Trish said.

Then they went to the church when Trish got out of the car her dad was there.

"Are you ready princess" Trish's dad said.

"Yes dad" Trish said.

Then he walked her in to the church and she walked up the isle, and Jeff had tears in his eyes he thought she'd never looked more beautiful than she did now.

"Who presents this woman to this man" the priest said.

"Dad said I do" Trish's dad said.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Jeffery Nero Hardy and Patricia AnneStratus and they have written their own vows" the priest said.

"Trish I've loved ever since the day I met you, you saw the real me and you changed me in so many ways you made me, me again and I want to make you happy for the rest of your life the way you make me, Trish I love you so much and I want to show you for the rest of our lives just how much you mean to me" Jeff said.

"Jeff I don't know what to say I love you too, and you say I've changed you, baby you've changed me you made me see love through your eyes baby these past three years have been the best years of my life Jeff I love you so much" Trish said.

"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Jeffery and Patricia have made to one another. Bless O God these rings that Patricia and Jeffery, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives" the priest said.

"Patricia I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed" Jeff said.

"Jeffery I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed" Trish said.

"In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. Jeffery you may kiss your bride" the priest said and Jeff kissed Trish and everyone cheered.

Then they went to the wedding reception and had their first dance as man and wife.

"Baby I want to thank you for today" Jeff said.

"No baby I should be thanking you Jeff I love you so much" Trish said.

"I love you too" Jeff said and kissed her.

Then they went and sat down on their table.

"I can't believe I'm standing here today witnessing my brother get married I'm so happy for you guys and I hope we're standing here in fifty years time to celebrate with you. Trish you changed my brother in so many ways and I hope you'll be together forever" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt" Trish said.

"Thanks bro" Jeff said and hugged him.

"It's no time for the last dance" the DJ said.

Then their song Your Still The One came on by Shania Twain.

After the wedding reception they went on their honeymoon to Jamaica.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter Four Their First Anniversary**

Trish was getting ready to go out with Jeff for their first anniversary.

"Baby are you ready to go now" Jeff asked.

"Yeah just give me a minute" Trish said.

Then she got her coat and went downstairs and Jeff was in a tux.

"Baby you look beautiful" Jeff said.

"You don't look to bad yourself" Trish said.

"This old thing" Jeff said and kissed her.

Then he walked her outside and there was a limousine.

"Baby you didn't have to do this" Trish said.

"Yes I did I wanted to show you how much you mean to me" Jeff said.

"Baby I love you too" Trish said.

Then they went to the restaurant to have something to eat after the meal they went for a walk.

"Baby I've got something to tell you" Trish said.

"Ok baby what is it" Jeff asked.

"Baby I'm pregnant" Trish said.

"We're gonna have a baby" Jeff said.

"Yeah I find out a couple of weeks ago" Trish said.

"Why didn't you tell me" Jeff asked.

"I thought I'd wait until are anniversary to make it more special" Trish said.

"Trish you've made me the happiest man I never thought I could be this happy thank you baby" Jeff said.

"No baby thank you, Jeff I love you so much" Trish said.

"I love you too" Jeff said and kissed her.

The next day they went to Matt and Amy's and told them the news.

"Congratulations man" Matt said.

"Thanks bro" Jeff said.

"Congratulations when is it due" Amy asked.

"I'm six weeks pregnant so I've got about eight months to go" Trish said.

"I'm so happy for you guys" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy" Trish said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Eight months later Trish was a few days late and she was getting really cranky and Matt came over to watch the basketball and Trish wasn't happy.

"Can you turn off" Trish asked.

"Baby it hasn't finished yet" Jeff said.

"Jeff I don't want to watch it" Trish said.

"Baby can't you wait until it's finished" Jeff said.

"No I can't" Trish said and started crying.

"Ok baby don't cry" Jeff said and turned it off.

Then he and Matt went into the kitchen.

"I hope she has the baby soon she's driving me nuts the doctor wasn't lying about these mood swings" Jeff said.

"Jeff I hope Amy doesn't get like that when we have a baby" Matt said.

"Matt I hope not for your sake you wouldn't be able to handle it" Jeff said.

Then Trish came in.

"Baby I think it's time" Trish said.

"What are you sure" Jeff asked.

"Yeah I think my waters broke" Trish said.

"Ok baby, Matt can you get the bag and meet us at the hospital" Jeff said.

"Ok bro I'll go home first and pick up Amy" Matt said.

"Ok Matt" Jeff said.

Then Jeff walked Trish out to the car.

"Breath baby breath" Jeff said.

On the way to the hospital Jeff was driving so fast.

"Baby slow down" Trish said.

"I can't I need to get you to the hospital" Jeff said.

"Baby I know we need to get there but I don't want to die on the way" Trish said.

"Ok baby" Jeff said and slowed down.

When they got to the hospital Jeff ushered Trish into the hospital.

"My wife in labor what do we do" Jeff asked.

"Wait here I'll get a nurse" the lady said.

Then Trish was taken to the delivery room and Matt and Amy came in.

"So how long do you think till you give birth" Amy asked.

"They said it could take hours" Trish said.

"Ok do you need anything" Amy asked.

"Yeah I'll have a glass of ice cold water please" Trish said.

"Ok I'll be back in a minute" Amy said.

"Trish I'll be outside" Matt said.

"Ok Matt thanks" Trish said.

A couple of hours later Trish was ready to give birth.

"Not long now I need you to push" the doctor said.

Then Jeff went to see the baby being born, and he saw the head.

"I can see the head" Jeff said and fainted.

"Jeff" Trish said.

"One more big push and your baby will be here" the doctor said.

Then Trish gave birth to a healthy boy and the nurse brought Jeff round with smelling salt.

"What happened" Jeff asked.

"Baby you fainted" Trish said.

"Really" Jeff said.

Then the nurse came over with the baby.

"Would you like to hold your son" the nurse said.

"We've got a boy I have a son thank you baby" Jeff said.

"No thank you with out you this wouldn't be possible" Trish said.

Then Jeff went to the waiting area to see Matt and Amy.

"We had a boy" Jeff said.

"Congratulations bro" Matt said.

"Congratulations Jeff" Amy said and hugged him.

Then they went in the room to see Trish and the baby.

"Congratulations Trish" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy do you want to hold him" Trish asked.

And Amy went to hold the baby.

"Jeff he looks just like you" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy" Jeff said.

"So what was it like" Amy asked.

"It was the worst pain I've ever felt but it was worth it" Trish said.

"I'm so happy for you guys" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy" Trish said.

"So what are you gonna call him" Matt asked.

"We haven't thought about it" Jeff said.

"I was thinking we could call him Jeffery Junior" Trish said.

"Really" Jeff said.

"If you want" Trish said.

"Ok baby thank you" Jeff said and kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
